Campaigns Wikia talk:Arbitration Board
Sorry forgot to login in, the IP making this article was me. Wikizach 13:26, 29 October 2006 (UTC) So, what do you think? Please discuss a very interesting policy! Wikizach 13:30, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :It is an interesting proposal. Right now we have two of the three branches of the US Constitution. Executive, which for our purposes is the Administrators; and Legislative, which for our purposes right now is the people directly because our population is so low. What you are proposing is the creation of a Judicial branch. Interesting. :I had hoped not to have to create structures like this so fast, but then I think we should look to the US Founders, who set up the basic structure before anything else had been done. The states had had legislative bodies for a few years, which is natural whenever a middle class arises in a society, but the Articles of Confederation were pretty loose. :I'd be interested in other thoughts. Chadlupkes 18:36, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ::I think and hope that our population rises to a number that things can get moving. There Will be disputes, and we cannot let vandals destroy this Wikia. We must tell others about this, but we first need a solid system. Without that, we have nothing to expand from. Wikizach 18:55, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :I think it's too early for this. Our biggest vote so far has been 16 members, and the average recently has been more like 7 or 8. A 9-member board now would be more than half of the community, and more people than are around enough to participate, whether they are suitable or not. We can keep the proposal on the books and continue to refine it, but we're not ready for it now. --whosawhatsis? 22:22, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ::I know. By the time such a policy is implemented, there would be more people. The planned vote I am asking for this is in December. Over 30 days. Enough time to change the fine print and get more members in. Let's wait until then to say we don't have too high a population. Wikizach 22:26, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :::We're not likely to have enough people to make it work in a month either. If anything, member activity has decreased over the last few months. New accounts are rarely created and most of those people never come back. Even if membership does start growing steadily, I don't see us being ready for something like this any time in the next year, let alone a month from now. --whosawhatsis? 00:29, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Unnecessary. This Wikia needs to stop focussing on procedure and policies of the Wikia and look at politics in the larger world around us. If you want a Wikia for a virtual government, please ask for one. Create all the laws, offices and procedural policies you want there. The mission of this Wikia is "for politics to become more intelligent, and for democracy to really involve the people." --CocoaZen 02:58, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Separation of powers Ok, I agree with Whosawhatsis that we will probably not have enough people to justify a 9 member board by December. Maybe a 3 member board, stretching to 5 if we're lucky. However, the idea itself has merit. What would people think about making the rule that members of the board cannot be either staff or volunteer admins? I think the separation of powers is important. Thoughts? Chadlupkes 00:29, 31 October 2006 (UTC) : I believe that would be fine. Just sumbit the wording you would like to add here so that we can all see it. Wikizach 00:50, 31 October 2006 (UTC) At Least a 9 person board would probably keep 9 people interested :) Seriously though at this stage 5 would be a good number with a chorum/majority of 3. This means that 5 people can vote but really only three are required. Other than that the wording is perfect. Deane Jessep 06:48, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Judicial oversight important Hello All, I think this step VERY important. The build-up of Arbiters over time is wise. Don't want to over-muscle the judiciary until Campaigns Wikia builds up more in the administrative and legislative areas. Governance is the hot topic in corporations, and has been for the last five years. It's a delicate balancing act, but you throw something up on the wall and see if it sticks. It sticks or not based on the consensus of those who will be governed. Keep it up! This work is VERY important! Sample Poll Ok, since we have made a proposal we all seem to agree with, let's hold a sample poll. Please vote here, and make it only once!!!! http://zac1.2.pollhost.com/ Wikizach 02:12, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Thoughts Hi everyone. I haven't been around in some time, sadly. I've been stuck between evaluations and university elections. Anyway, I like the idea in general, although I'd feel more comfortable if we stated the functions that admins and arbiters would have, especially where these do not overlap... I'll be checking in. Anyway, I've just got one more month of classes left, so be prepared for a lot of me! Cheers to all! --ШΔLÐSΣИ 01:57, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :I believe it would be up to the first board members to set precedent, on the issue you said above. That's why the first election would be so important. Wikizach 01:58, 4 November 2006 (UTC)